1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods using light for phototherapy and more particularly, to photobiology devices incorporating high-power light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for use in human and/or animal phototherapy applications.
Phototherapy relates to the treatment of biological tissues using one or more ranges of light wavelengths. Such ranges may include visible, ultraviolet, and/or infrared light.
Compared with laser treatments and surgical procedures, the intensity of the light used in phototherapy is much lower and does not present the same level of risk as laser light. Common uses for phototherapy include wound healing, cellulite reduction, fat reduction, skin rejuvenation, pain relief, etc.
Phototherapy with light-emitting diode (LED) devices has been extensively studied in recent decades and has produced results demonstrating photo-biomodulation. Phototherapy treatments using high-powered LED devices of the type set forth herein take advantage of the bio-stimulatory effects of the light energy produced. Light energy is composed of photons (discrete packets of electromagnetic energy). The energy dose of light varies with the number of photons and their wavelength or color.
Photons delivered to living tissue may be scattered or absorbed. Scattered photons will be eventually absorbed by, or escape from, the subject tissue. Photons that escape the subject tissue do so through the action of diffuse reflection. Absorbed photons may interact with one or more organic molecules and/or chromosphores within the subject tissue. These interactions with the subject tissue produce photochemistry. Appropriate controlled application of light is capable of producing beneficial results.
The underlying object of the invention is the providing of an apparatus for use in phototherapy of the skin and body to achieve improved cosmetic, medical, and psychological results. The device of the present invention incorporates a selected range and/or combination of light sources, wavelengths, frequencies (hertz) and photon dosages to achieve optimal photo-biological benefits while provided in a variety of user-friendly configurations to allow for a range of professional and consumer applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention pertains to the field of Phototherapy and phototherapeutic applications. Phototherapy consists of exposure to specific wavelengths of light using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) (as individual LEDs and/or arrays of LEDs) as light sources, for a prescribed amount of time to treat disease, provide symptomatic relief and affect cosmetic enhancements to hair, skin and body.
The use of phototherapy in medical science and aesthetic applications is rapidly evolving and increasing. More and more benefits are being revealed for applying selected wavelengths of light to various sections of tissue in order to stimulate cellular proficiency and enhance the body's ability to heal and rejuvenate itself. Phototherapy is finding beneficial applications in the treatment of acne, wrinkles, sun and age spots, rosacea, eczema, hair loss, and wound healing, symptomatic pain relief, and physical medicine rehabilitation.
As set forth above, phototherapy can provide multiple benefits. Beneficial ranges of light wavelengths may overlap each other in treating certain ailments and work to promote a variety of benefits to the hair, skin, and body. These light sources are often used in combinations to provide increase efficacy and various degrees of stimulation.
Throughout the years, science has determined the effects of various ranges of wavelengths of light, but absorption has proven to be the key to cellular change. Phototherapy emits photons that are absorbed by photoreceptors in the skin and body. All cells are photo-receptive and can be stimulated at differing depths dependent upon wavelength. Hair and skin cells respond well to phototherapy involving low level light due to the fact that cells reside just underneath the skin surface, making these low levels of energy able to reach the receptor sites and induce desired photochemistry to achieve beneficial results.
There are a number of phototherapy devices currently available for home or professional use to treat skin, body, and hair. These existing devices suffer from a number of deficiencies. The professional units are often stationary and rather large and cumbersome. This is primarily a result of the large number of LEDs necessary to achieve the desired light intensity. Similarly, consumer or personal devices are commonly underpowered due to the inability to provide an adequate number of LEDs in a handheld or otherwise conveniently sized unit. Such existing handheld units are lacking in both the ability to deliver adequate light intensity and the selectability of an adequate range of wavelengths to achieve desired results. Furthermore, existing phototherapy devices generally do not allow multiple wavelengths to be operated simultaneously, nor have integrated optics. Integrated optics are important as they enhance light intensity due to reduced dissipation, allow a user to control the area and size of treatment, and are less of a health contamination issue as the device does not touch the skin.
Prior art LED phototherapy devices have been less effective and even ineffective, because of incorrect emission wavelengths. In addition, prior art devices have produced LED power output that is insufficient to sustain beneficial effects of phototherapy. Other previous phototherapy devices may have sufficient LED power output but are large and very expensive, eliminating their potential use in personal medical and aesthetic care, requiring instead costly trips to a professional's office.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,906 (Passy, et al.) describes a phototherapy apparatus incorporating interconnected radiation sources for providing irradiation over time to aid in bone healing, growth, and regeneration. Like many similar devices, the apparatus of Passy, et al. suffers from the use of excessive numbers of diodes while limiting the convenience and versatility of the apparatus resulting from a limited range of light energy wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,482 (Everett) describes a hand-held, self-contained irradiator powered by batteries. The irradiator provides an applicator having many diodes that emit electromagnetic radiation in the visible and/or infrared portions of the spectrum. Switches are provided for a user to activate to provide particular wavelengths or to be emitted from the applicator end to treat particular body surface areas for the relief of pain or other problems. This irradiator fails to deliver light energy levels adequate for the desired benefits and in effort to generate adequate light, incorporates an excessively large array of diodes that creates heat issues and significantly reduces convenience of use and effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,839 (Parker) describes phototherapy treatment devices for applying close proximity area lighting to a wound for applying light/heat energy to aid in healing but does not provide the convenience and flexibility of use needed to provide a versatile and user-friendly device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,634 (Harth, et al.) teaches the advantages of phototherapy for inducing the nitric oxide (NO) effect of dilating vascular walls, but does so within a limited infrared light source in combination with topical ingredients, reducing the over-all effectiveness of such a procedure. The apparatus of the present invention does not rely on the use of topical ingredients for photoactivation, but rather is capable of providing beneficial treatments without such adjuncts.